The invention relates to a helmet mounting a visor, for example a protective helmet of the kind worn by motorcyclists.
Motorcyclists' safety helmets, particularly those of the full face type, are provided with a visor which is movable between a closed position covering the eye aperture of the helmet and an open position in which the aperture is exposed. Movement of the visor between these positions frequently presents considerable manipulative difficulties. For example, it is in many instances necessary to release one or more press studs and, after pivotation and realignment, to refasten them. The visor frequently has to be manipulated at both sides so that either both hands must be used, which represents a considerable inconvenience because of the need for a motorcyclist to keep one hand on the throttle, or one hand must be used to operate on the two sides of the visor in sequence.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide arrangements for mounting a visor on a helmet which provide for simple and convenient operation of the visor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide visor mounting arrangements on a helmet which permit movement between visor open and visor closed positions by operation at one side only.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide visor mounting arrangements on a helmet which permit the visor to be opened and closed by manipulation at one side only and which permit this side to be conveniently changed.